A Sanubis one-shot
by la bella nunez
Summary: Anubis decides to visit Sadie. Really romantic if I do say so myself.


**.Anubis Comes back.**

History:

After almost a year since the battle with Apophis, Sadie and Walt found the cure to his curse. Because Walt didn't need Anubis anymore he left with the other gods. A few months later they broke up because they just weren't the same anymore. It's been a year and half since this and now Walt is dating Jaz, Carter and Zia are happily dating and everything is fine. Even though Sadie isn't dating, every time she remembers Anubis her heart starts betting faster and she remembers everything about him.

* * *

So I was just listening to my music in my bed thinking about Anubis, when I feel this cold wind, the smell of something cold and death and dark. Just then I grabbed my wand and turned toward my balcony were I saw the darkness taking the shape of a person. Anubis was just outside my bedroom in the lightly rain. The god of death had this oh so melting grin on his oh beautiful face. I couldn't believe that he was here. Getting back to reality, I opened the door and stepped out into the rain. It was true that the night was beautiful but now the only thing I could see at the moment was Anubis. We stared at each other until he opened his arms and taking the hint I ran into them. I took a big breath taking his smell and hugging him like my own life depended on it. He hold me just as tight.

"I missed you so much," he says.

When I heard his voice again, I couldn't hold it anymore and stared crying on his shoulder. It took me awhile to get back to my normal self and I let go of him and looked at his eyes. They were so beautiful and he was staring into mine. Even though he was here after so long deep in the Duat, I am still Sadie Kane and so I hit his arm as hard as I could. Both anger and so much love in her eyes as she did this.

"OW! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"For taking so long to come back!" I responded but couldn't help the smile and the tears back. When he saw me in these state, he wiped off the tears and smiled down at me. He left his hand on my cheek as we both lean in, our foreheads touching as we both smiled at each other. we stayed like that for a few seconds before he kissed her.

I smiled in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. After we woke away he kissed my forehead and hugged me close as I did. This is the first time we kissed each other in person, I thought as I remembered all those times that I kissed Walt and wished he was Anubis.

"You can believe how much I missed you. Or in how many problems I am getting myself into with your dad and the other gods, especially with your dad." He told me after letting go but with our fingers intertwined.

"Then why are you here if you are going to get yourself killed?" I asked still filling a little dizzy from the kiss but still capable of using her brain and smart enough not to let my add my sadness show. .

"Because they might get super angry with me but it would definably kill me not to see you. I do not know how you do it but you make me feel something that in my whole immortal life I have not feel and…" He looked me in the eyes as if making sure that I was still looking at him. "I like it." He finally tells me. I stared at his eyes with a smile and said something that I wasn't sure about but somehow feel that it was the true.

"that feeling in your stomach like it has butterflies flying all around. Your hearth betting super-fast your scare it will come out. This felling that someway…" I removed the hair from his eyes before continuing. "no matter where you are or who is there with you or if someone sees you, the only person you can see is the same very one that makes you feel all those things? Yeah I have felt it. As a matter of fact I am felling it bright now or every time I look at you." He stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "some people just ignore it. But others like me that had hear about it from some people, aka. Carter and Zea," He laughed at that one. "they know that it's something called love." I looked at him and not even believing I just said something so deep. He smiled and then he kissed me. Ok, I thought, definably not what I expected. A rejection, now that's more like it, but sure as Ra not a smile and a kiss.

"I have never said this, but I love you too" he told me. I probably am the happiest girl in the world. But sadly a really vivid wind stared. Anubis signed and looked at me. I stared at him until he kissed me. When we woke away he looked at me. What I saw in his eyes was total happiness and a little of irritation and sadness. I kissed him again because I knew that the wind god was coming to get him way from me.

"I will be back tomorrow. No matter what I will come back here, ok?" He told me hugging me. He looked at me gave one last kiss on the cheek and on my lips then as he was about to leave he said "Don't mention this to anyone yet, ok? I need to get things done with the other gods first." He took my hands and kissed them. Looked at the sky and said really softly, "I am going back now." Looked back at me and kissed me, witch I find that with every kiss I get even dizzier. "I love you, Sadie Kane." He says.

"I love you Anubis." I kissed and hugged him before he disappeared.

That night even though I was super nervous about what could happen to Anubis I smiled losing myself in darkness with the felling of his lips on mine, he's hands on my waist and the three more amazing words that made me feel happier than all my life together.

The next day everyone noticed how Sadie was happier than ever before, and wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that the gods are back and that they all happened to appeared in the dreams of everyone before they stared yelling to someone else about Anubis. Knowing full well that whatever happened must have been really serious. And having a theory of what could be the reason.

* * *

AN: I have no idea how this story appeared but I kind of like it. This is my first story Please forgive me if I have anything wrong, I just have 2 years in this country and my original language is Spanish. So yeah thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it. I accept anything you want to give me even a total "I HATE THIS STORY IS SUPER DISCOSTING!" Thanks again. Love 3 la bella nunez.

**And am planning to do a story about the gang reading the books since there's only one of those so yeah..**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just the story but **Rick Riordan** owns everything else!


End file.
